fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adrian Dragneel
Adrian Dragneel to główny bohater opowieści Wyzwanie Feniksa. Jeden ze studentów 109 Rocznika Sakury oraz rezydent akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia. W czasie wolnym pracuje również jako kucharz i kelner w rodzinnej tawernie Pióro Feniksa. Jest synem Rin Shiby i Kena Dragneela. Jest Ognistym Zabójcą Feniksów, magii tej nauczył się od swojego mentora- Marka Shiby. Jak każdy Zabójca Feniksów jest astmatykiem. Jest kuzynem, opiekunem i mentorem Sakuyi Shiby. Jego nieodłącznym towarzyszem jest Jiru. Jego marzeniem jest przerosnąć Marka oraz być lepszym niż jego ojciec. Z tego powodu dąży do zostania numerem jeden w Sakurze. Jest również zakochany w swojej koleżance Joannie Dahaka. Jest jednym z najpotężniejszych magów ognia jak i jednym z najlepszych magów. Istnieje jako postać pierwszoplanowa w wielu opowiadaniach. Najczęściej, wraz z Jiru, jest magiem klasy "S" w gildii Dragon Tale oraz członkiem elitarnej drużyny- Dragonów. Wygląd Adrian to młody w miarę przystojny, nastoletni chłopak. Wykazuje on ogromne podobieństwo do obojga swoich rodziców. Podobnie do swojego ojca chłopak ma czarne włosy. Są one krótkie, kolczaste oraz zazwyczaj niechlujnie uczesane z lekko uniesioną do góry grzywką. Mark często śmieje się, że w młodości ojciec Adiego miał podobną fryzurę. Natomiast po mamie odziedziczył czerwone wręcz ogniste oczy. Jest wysokim mężczyzną o atletycznej budowie ciała. Na prawym bicepsie, po wewnętrznej stronie ręki chłopak posiada bliznę. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w prostą czarną bluzę na długi rękaw (rękawy nosi podwinięte). Na tyle bluzy widnieje biała czaszka (symbol firmy Kai Shadel). Do tego białe długie spodnie z kieszeniami. Nosi czerwono-biały pas z czarną klamrą, który zazwyczaj opada na dół. Zakłada czarne buty. Dodatkowo na lewej ręce nosi bordową bandanę z wzorem przedstawiający zielony płomień. Gdy chłopak postanawia walczyć na poważnie, zawsze zawiązuje sobie tą bandanę na czole. W zimniejsze dni zakłada również ciemnoniebieską bluzę na długi rękaw z czarnym zasuwakiem, białymi paskami na ramionach oraz szarym kapturem. Na jesień zakłada zazwyczaj czarną kurtkę ze złotymi naszywkami na barkach oraz złotymi zdobieniami na zasuwaku i ramionach. Osobowość Ze względu na brak ojca oraz wiele trudności jakie napotkał w swoim życiu Adrian wyrósł na optymistycznie nastawionego do życia mężczyznę. Jest osobą o bardzo rozbudowanej osobowości, dla niektórych głębokiej i urzekającej, a dla innych wnerwiającej. Chłopak dysponuje czymś w rodzaju "unikatowej mocy" czyli ogromnej charyzmy dzięki której nie ważne jakimi poglądami dysponuje dana osoba, Dragneel jest w stanie przeciągnąć ją na swoją stronę. Chłopak został porównany do żywiołu ognia, ze względu na to iż dla przyjaciół działa jako domowe ognisko otaczające ich ciepłą aurą jednocześnie zapewniając im bezpieczeństwo, a wrogów jest w stanie spopielić swoją nieokiełznaną mocą. Tak samo jak płomienie chłopak jest nieokiełznany i nie da się go schwytać, a jego wola walki jest gorąca i nigdy nie zgaśnie. thumb|leftKiedy był dzieckiem, wiele dla niego znaczyła jego mama. Uśmiechał się zawsze, gdy był z nią. Mimo płaczu, gdy coś mu się stało, uśmiech powracał zawsze, kiedy ją zobaczył. Gdy był ciut starszy ogromny podziw wzbudził jego ojciec chrzestny, który bronił swojej rodziny ponad wszystko, co zaszczepiło w nim chęć ochrony swojej rodziny. Mark stał się dla Dragneela wzorcem do nasladowania i kimś na wzór mentora. Shiba poruszony postawą małego chłopca, postanwoił go uczyć czym jest siła i jaka płynie z niej odpowiedzialność. Im starszy i silniejszy się stawał, wychowany na naukach mamy i Marka, Adrian stał się osobą gotową ryzykować życiem aby chronić rodzinę i przyjaciół. Chłopak przede wszystkim miłuje wolność. Postępuje według swoich przekonań. Ma własny światopogląd charakterezujący się jedną myślą "Mogę robić to co chcę, pod warunkiem, że nie skrzywdzę nikogo niewinnego". To jak i jego lekkomyślność oraz pogarda do władzy sprawa, że często robi co chce, nagina zasady i własnoręcznie wymierza sprawiedliwość. Gdy czegoś bardzo pragnie, robi wszystko by osiągnąć to swoimi własnymi siłami ("Jeżeli czegoś pragniesz to weź to sobie. Swoimi własnymi rękoma!"). Dragneel nie potępia innych kultur, gdyż uważa iż każdy ma prawo do swoich własnych pooglądów. Chłopak często adaptuje elementy innych kultur do swoich umiejętności przez co jego styl walki, jest wolny i nie ogranicza się tylko na doskonaleniu jednej zdolności. thumbPomimo swojego wieku cechuje go ogromna dziecinność. Jest stosunkowo prosty i naiwny, wolno rozumie zasady lub sytuację, a często wymaga zbyt uproszczonej analogi, aby wyjaśnienie pomogło mu zrozumieć. Jest żywiołowy i nadpobudliwy. Z wrażeń czasami nie kontroluje swoich odruchów. Pomimo swojej potężnej postury chłopak w obecności przyjaciół bywa niczym bezbronne dziecko. Często daje się nabrać Sakuyi czy też za szybko ufa ludziom. Aczkolwiek posiada zdolność rozpoznawania szczerych intencji innych osób. Działa spontanicznie i instynktownie. Wydaje się wyznawać zasadę "Najpierw zrób potem pomyśl". Pomimo swojej dziecinnej natury jest osobą dorosłą i dojrzałą emocjonalnie. Dragneel posiada nieograniczoną pewność w siebie i niezachwianą wiarę w swoje możliwości. Pomimo niezaprzeczalnie olbrzymiego potencjału, chłopak za wszelką cenę stara się udowodnić wszystkim swoją siłę, wyzywając na pojedynki każdego potężnego osobnika spotkanego na swojej drodze. Zna swoje ograniczenia i limity, a osoby zdolne doprowadzić go do nich, zdobywają jego szacunek, jak również osoby które imponują mu swoją postawą. Postrzega sam siebie jako Króla Arogantów. Często uznaje się za lepszego od wielu ludzi. Zażarcie dąży do postawionych sobie celów. Często bywa bardzo zuchwały, a przy tym szczery i rzadko zwraca uwagę na formalności i społeczną klasyfikację. Dodatkowo posiada też specyficzną aurę przywódcy. Odnosi się z szacunkiem do swoich towarzyszy, jest otwarty na krytykę i słucha opnini innych, jednakże w momencie gdy się zapominają potrafi błyskawicznie przywrócić ich do porządku. Tym, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają, uniemożliwia traktowanie i patrzenie na siebie z góry, twierdząc, że powinni znać swoje miejsce. thumb|left|Adi daje upust swojej złościPomimo braku rodziców i wielu trudności losu w przeszłości chłopak potrafi dostrzec prawdziwe piękno ludzkiej egzystencji. Jest osobą bardzo uczuciową. Pomimo wszystkich trudności jakie go spotykają w życiu, chłopak nie poddaje się. Nie wstydzi się uronić łez w sytuacjach gdy jest to naturalne. Często rozmyśla o swoich porażkach i wyciąga z nich wnioski. Swój smutek chowa za uśmiechem, który jest symbolem wielkiej siły psychicznej chłopaka. Swoją wrażliwszą stronę ukazuje tylko swoim bliskim. Tylko ludziom, którzy mieli z nim większą styczność, są w stanie rozróżnić kiedy jego uśmiech jest szczery, a kiedy nie. Aczkolwiek często musi pobyć na chwile sam ze sobą by dać upust swojej złości. Cechuje go ogromna odwaga i nieskazitelna, niezniszczalna wola walki ze stali. Zabójca Feniksów potrafi jednak rozróżnić odwagę od głupoty. Jest osobą kochającą walki z silnymi przeciwnikami. Nie boi się stanąć do walki gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. Niejednokrotnie w życiu zdarzyły mu się sytuacje w których normalny człowiek się załamuje, on natomiast idzie przez życie z podniesiona głową. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o wrogów jest gotów ich zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. Nieważne jak potężny jest przeciwnik chłopak i tak się nie podda, nawet jeżeli ledwo stoi na nogach. Wyzywając silnych przeciwników do walki ma zawsze jeden cel- wygrać. Każda przegrana zachęca go do coraz to cięższych treningów. Nie ulega namową na postępowanie wbrew swoim przekonaniom, aczkolwiek gdy okazuje się, że to o co walczył jest sprzeczne z jego poglądami, jest w stanie zmienić stronę konfliktu. thumbJest osobą empatyczną, jak i dobrym słuchaczem. Gdy jego przyjaciele są w potrzebie nigdy nie odmawia im pomocy. Nie bagatelizuje problemów swoich bliskich i stara się pomóc im je rozwiązać. Często jednak bywa wobec nich szorstki i chłodny, ale ma dobre intencje a robi tak tylko dlatego, że nie lubi owijać w bawełnę, a wie że jednym sposobem na pozbycie się problemów jest stawienie mu czoła. Jasno wyraża swoje zdanie i stanowisko. Jest również niezwykle lojalny wobec swojej przyjaciół i bliskich mu osób. Zawsze się uśmiecha, jest miły oraz towarzyski. Często opowiada dowcipy. Jako że w trudnych sytuacjach zachowuje zimną krewa, ma zwyczaj uspokajania zdenerwowanych towarzyszy. Nie można mu odmówić sprytu. Pomimo swojego dziecinnego zachowania, w rzeczywistości Adi jest bardzo pomysłowy i inteligentny. Rozumie życie przez co często wdaje się w rozmowy z ludźmi z różnych środowisk. Jego sposób mówienia co prawda jest prosty i niezbyt skomplikowany, ale według niego: "Geniusz to osoba zdolna wytłumaczyć swoją wizję każdemu". Jego pismo jest bardzo niechlujne i czasami nawet on ma problemy z rozczytaniem się po sobie. left|thumbAdi odznacza się ogromną charyzmą. Nie ocenia innych na podstawie opinii innych, lecz na podstawie własnej relacji z daną osobą. Zawsze stara się dostrzec pozytywne cechy w danej osobie. Z tego powodu nie ma w naturze chęci zmieniania poglądów innych osób lecz poznania ich. Na podstawie tego chłopak jest w stanie pomóc osobie z którą wcześniej próbował się pozabijać. Jest romantykiem i wielkim miłośnikiem kobiecego piękna, przez co często wplątuje się w tarapaty. Dragneel posiada w dużym stopniu duszę artysty, muzyka, poety. W takich chwilach jego język zmienia się na bardziej rozbudowany, skomplikowany i poetycki. Jednak jak każdy facet nie jest w stanie zrozumieć kobiet, aczkolwiek postrzega je jako skarb wszechświata. Nigdy nie podniesie ręki na kobietę, a jeżeli przyjdzie mu już walczyć z kobietą to chłopak skupia się na wytrąceniu przeciwniczki z równowagi poprzez jej kobiece wdzięki. Aczkolwiek osobowość Adiego posiada drugie dno. Jest to jego mroczna strona, którą chłopak stara się stłamsić swoją ognistą osobowością. Są to jego wewnętrzne aspekty oraz mroczne strony osobowości które chłopak kotłuje, czy raczej zamyka wewnątrz siebie. Adi nie uznaje ich jednak za swoją słabość, twierdzi iż to dobre i złe razem tworzą osobę jaką jest Adrian Dragneel i wierzy, że to one pozwolą mu się rozwinąć. Tak czy siak pragnie po prostu być sobą. thumb|Samotność AdiegoNajwiększą słabością Dragneela jest jego samotność. Przez swoje zachowania, sposób bycia oraz uznawanie norm moralnych, których nie uznaje społeczeństwo, Dragneel został przez nie odrzucony. Ze względu na nieumiejętność wyjaśnienia swojego światopoglądu czy też poprzez natrafianie na ludzi, którzy nie chcą go zrozumieć Dragneel jest postrzegany jako dziwak. Sam chłopak często czuje się samotny i opuszczony jednakże stara się tego po sobie nie okazywać. Aczkolwiek to nie tak, że Adi nie lubi samotności gdyż często lubi spędzać czas samemu. W takich chwilach może do woli zachowywać się tak jak on, najczęściej więc trenuje, chodzi po lesie czy po prostu zachowuje się jak dziecko. Nie lubi po prostu być opuszczany czy zdradzany przez przyjaciół. Samotność jakiej doznał jako dziecko sprawiła iż w gronie ludzi których nie zna czy nie ufa jest postrzegany jako samotny wilk. Jednakże dla osób, które uznaje za prawdziwych przyjaciół jest uśmiechniętym empatycznym sobą. thumb|leftDodatkowo chłopak jest sklasyfikowany jako ambiwertyk to znaczy, że jest jednocześnie introwertykiem i ekstrawertykiem. W nowym dla siebie miejscu jest cichy, spokojny i zamknięty. Dla ludzi których nie zna wydaje się raczej osobą nudną i "odpowiedzialną". W otoczeniu osób obcych lub tych których nie lubi chłopak naprawdę woli siedzieć zamknięty w pokoju samemu. W momencie jednak gdy zaufa już komuś to tak naprawdę on jest wtedy tą osobą dziecinną której trzeba pilnować. Nie boi się wygłupiać i lubi śmieszkować. Adrian poza tym wykazuje cechy typowe dla socjopatów jest gniewny i nie zawaha się przed niczym by wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Aczkolwiek nigdy nie okazuje agresji w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół. Adrian Dragneel jest osobą która w życiu przede wszystkim poszukuje szczęścia. Gdy był małym i samotnym chłopcem przede wszystkim pragnął zdobyć przyjaciół. Los sprawił że na swojej drodze poznał innych magów którzy wyznają wartości podobne do jego zasad. To też stali się oni jego największymi rywalami i oddanymi przyjaciółmi. Jego marzeniem jest przerośnięcie swojego mentora Marka Shiby. Z tego to też powodu rozpoczął edukację w Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni "Sakura" gdzie to jego celem stało się zostanie członkiem Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S" i objęcie pierwszego miejsca. Pragnie również udaremnić mroczne plany swojego ojca Kena Dragneela. Jego innym pragnieniem jest zdobycie serca swojej ukochanej Joanny Dahaka. :*''Osobny artykuł: Adrian Dragneel/Relacje'' Historia Fabuła Serie *Wyzwanie Feniksa *Magia i Krew *Chains of Magic *Dragon Tale (seria) *Order of the Dawn Umiejętności Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów thumb|Adi aktywuje swoją magięto magia jaką posługuje się Adi. Magii tej Adrian nauczył się od swojego mentora Marka. Jest to Magia Caster, rodzaj Zapomnianej Magii oraz forma Magii Zabójców Feniksów pozwalająca na przyswojenie zdolności ognistego feniksa i wykorzystania ich w walce w dowolny sposób. Magia ta obdarza użytkownika trzema niezwykłymi zdolnościami: *Przemianę w zwierzę (w tym przypadku feniksa) *Moc nadczłowieka (moc wpływająca na ciało: regeneracja) *Kontrolę żywiołu (ogień o niezwykle wysokiej temperaturze) Adi jest w stanie wytwarzać intensywny pomarańczowo-czerwony płomień z każdej części swojego ciała. Ogień ta ma niezwykle wysoką temperaturę (jest prawdopodobnie najgorętszym płomieniem ze wszystkich Ognistych Magii Zabójców), jest to przeciwieństwo płomieni którymi włada jego mentora. Jego płomień należy do tzw. "Płomieni Emocji" tzn. iż siła, wielkość i temperatura jego ognia zależy od jego uczuć. Ogień Dragneela posiada niezwykle wybuchową moc, przez co chłopak często musi powstrzymywać się by nie zabić swojego przeciwnika. Siła uderzeniowa płomienia jest tak wielka, że jest w stanie stworzyć ogromną eksplozję porównywalna nie raz do wybuchu termojądrowego. Uwolniony, jego płomień jest gęsty i przytłaczający, aczkolwiek Adi pokazał iż może dowolnie kontrolować temperaturę swojego ognia. Największym atrybutem tej magii jest jednak to, że Dragneel jako Zabójca Feniksów w przeciwieństwie do innych Zabójców nie pokrywa swojego ciała żywiołem, którym włada lecz przemienia swoje ciało w czysty ogień. Chłopak potrafi przeistoczyć dowolną część swojego ciała w elementy ciała ognistego feniksa, aczkolwiek nie potrafi przybrać całkowitej postaci feniksa. Dzięki zdolności przekształcania płomieni feniksa, może zregenerować wszelkie rany ogniem (co jest nawiązaniem do zdolności odrodzenia feniksa), przez co ataki fizyczne na niego nie działają. Ciekawe w jego zdolnościach jest jego umiejętność kontrolowania mocy ognia. Poza zdolnością kontrolowania jego temperatury czy przemiany swojego ciała w płomienie chłopak potrafi również przeistaczać w płomienie swoje ubrania czy przedmioty, których dotknie. Nie może tego jednak czynić z innymi ludźmi. Ogień wykorzystany przeciw niemu, nie działa na niego i zamiast go zranić, zasila go. thumb|left|180px|Adi regeneruje swoją mocMagia ta poza wieloma zdolnościami niesie za sobą również skutki uboczne, Adi jak każdy Zabójca Feniksów ma astmę. Nie przeszkadza ona mu w jego codziennym życiu, aczkolwiek nasila się u chłopaka gdy ten zużyje on za dużo swojej mocy. Wtedy chłopak zaczyna tracić kontrole nad swoich oddechem i po woli zaczyna się dusić, aż po paru minutach nie może złapać oddechu i często pada na ziemię. Wtedy też traci panowanie nad swoja formą feniksa i kontrolę nad płomieniem przez co nie może użyć płomieni do regeneracji. Chłopak jest jednak w stanie jednak w stanie odzyskać panowanie nad swoich ciałem i odrodzić się niczym feniks z popiołów poprzez pożywienie się ogniem pochodzącym zewnątrz. Dragneel dzięki temu natychmiast odzyskuje siły i ponownie może walczyć na całego. Poza jedzeniem ognia, pokazał również zdolność pochłaniania go za pomocą swoich płomieni. Jest w stanie zjeść każdy rodzaj płomieni. Może bez przeszkód karmić się płomieniami Smoczych Zabójców. Jako iż feniksy są wolnymi buntownikami nie sprawia mu trudności również pożarcie płomieni Zabójcy bogów. Może pochłonąć płomienie Zabójcy Tytanów i przez chwilę władać obydwoma rodzajami ognia jednocześnie (feniksa i tytana), aczkolwiek ze względu na ogromną moc wytworzona podczas fuzji obu płomieni, Adi jest w stanie wykonać tylko jeden atak po czym traci przytomność. Nieznane są jednak efekty zaabsorbowania płomieni Zabójcy Demonów. Adi nie jest w stanie zjeść zimnych płomieni feniksa Marka. thumb|Starcie płomieni i loduUżytkownik za pomocą płomieni jest w stanie topić lód, aczkolwiek w starciu z potężnym użytkownikiem magii lodu, oba żywioły wyniszczają się wzajemnie. Nie działa na niego dym, ani trucizny gdyż chłopak jest w stanie je spalić. Jest w stanie odparowywać średnie skupiska wody, jak i używać płomieni podczas deszczu (chłopak często trenuje wytwarzanie płomieni będąc pod wodospadem). Poza astmą Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów posiada jeszcze kilka słabości w odniesieniu do poszczególnych zdolności, jest słabszy w stosunku lawy, jako iż lawa ma wyższą temperaturę nawet od płomieni feniksa, aczkolwiek użytkownik jest w stanie poruszać się po powierzchni owej magii, lecz nie jest w stanie przyjąć na siebie ataków magmą. Używając super szybkości nie jest w stanie dogonić użytkownika światła. Pomimo iż jest odporny na magię ognia czy tez inne Ogniste Magie Zabójców, podczas pojedynku z Markiem, zimne płomienie feniksa dały radę ugasić i przewyższyć siłą gorące płomienie feniksa. Adi ciągle jednak poznaje mocne i słabe strony swojej magii stając się coraz to lepszym magiem i coraz to potężniejszym Zabójcą Feniksów. Adi wykazał również zdolność wykorzystania swojego niezwykłego ognia nie tylko jako środek walki ale wynalazł dla niego również inne zastosowania. Chłopak zapalając się jest w stanie zwiększyć swoją prędkość i uzyskać super szybkość, aczkolwiek nie opanował jeszcze dobrze tej zdolności i ma duże problemy z kontrolowaniem jej. Innym przykładem takiej zdolności jest wykorzystanie płomienia jako siły odrzutowej i uzyskanie w efekcie niesamowicie wysokich skoków, a z czasem nawet zdolność lotu, jednakże podobnie jak z super prędkością, Dragneel nie kontroluje jeszcze w pełni tej zdolności. Super Szybkość: thumb|Adi używający Super Szybkości Dragneel odkrył iż jest w stanie zyskać zupełnie nowe zdolności przerabiając swoją ognistą moc. Jedną z takich właśnie zdolności jest jego super szybkość. Początkowo zapalał się by stać się czymś w po dobie silnika rakietowego. Z czasem jednak wynalazł nowe sposoby uzyskiwania większej prędkości. Adi wytwarzając duże ilości płomieni wytwarza tarcie iskier w efekcie czego wytwarza duże ilości elektryczności w postaci niebieskiej błyskawicy. Owa elektryczność to tak naprawdę energia kinetyczna. Przekształcając swoją moc magiczną w energię kinetyczną Dragneel nie tylko zwiększa swoją prędkość, ale podnosi ją do tego poziomu iż można to uznać za super szybkość. Rozległa Wyobraźnia: Poza zdolnościami, jakie Dragneel zyskuje dzięki swojej magii, niezwykle ważna jest jego pomysłowość dzięki, której opracował własny styl walki, dzięki czemu może w pełni wykorzystać potencjał swojej Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów. Jego styl walki opiera się głównie na improwizacji. Jak twierdzi, wszystko zależy od siły przeciwnika. Dla tego wiele technik wymyśla podczas walki. Przykładowo chłopak walcząc z przeciwnikiem z bliska wytwarza niewielkie ilości płomieni, dzięki czemu może swobodnie walczyć wręcz. Dzięki temu że chłopak potrafi manipulować wielkością płomieni feniksa (np. jest w stanie zamienić swoją pięść w wielkie ogniste tornado zdolne przebić się przez metalową ścianę) zyskuje ogromną wszechstronność w walce. Improwizowana Walka Wręcz: thumb Adi niejednokrotnie podczas swoich walk zaprezentował swoje ogromne umiejętności w walce wręcz, co ciekawe chłopak w żaden sposób nie był szkolony pod względem tych umiejętności, aczkolwiek dzięki swoim stałym bijatyką z Markiem chłopak stworzył swój niepowtarzalny styl walki bazujący w dużej mierze na jego wyobraźni. Styl walki Dragneela opiera się na jego sprawności fizycznej, wyobraźni oraz magii. W przeciwieństwie do innych uzdolnionych magów, Adi jest typowym samoukiem to też w walce nie kieruje się żadnym kodeksem honorowym, co za tym idzie jeżeli nachodzi taka konieczność stanie do walki z kobietą, czy też odwróci uwagę przeciwnika by zaatakować go niespodziewanie (jak podczas walki z Lukiem). Jego techniki są nietypowe i często nieprzewidywalne co wiąże się z tym iż Adi bardzo polega na swoim instynkcie. Chłopak ciągle trenuje dzięki czemu dba o swoją fizyczną formę co pozwala mu na wyprowadzanie potężnych uderzeń czy kopnięć. W walce chłopak stara się wykorzystać otoczenie oraz właściwości swojego ognia by zyskać przewagę nad swoim przeciwnikiem. Statystyki Walki Cytaty Ciekawostki *Po rozwodzie rodziców, gdy jego mama wróciła do swojego panieńskiego nazwiska, Adi również chciał przyjąć to nazwisko, ale Rin przekonała go by tego nie robił gdyż powinien mieć jakąś pamiątkę po ojcu. *Prawdopodobnie swój nawyk do noszenia bandany zawdzięcza swojej mamie, która zawsze ma zawiązaną na głowie zieloną chustę z czerwonymi paskami. *Jako pierwszy student 109 Pokolenia Sakury zdał Egzamin Wstępny. *Pomimo iż on i Sakuya są w tym samym wieku, Dragneel traktuje Shibę jak młodszą siostrę i swoją podopieczną. *Jest on jednym z najszybszych postaci w uniwersum Wyzwanie Feniksa. *Jego ulubioną marką jest Kai Shadel. Uważa, że ich ubrania są proste, wytrzymałe i wygodne. *Jego styl walki jest zaprojektowany tak by mógł się wygłupiać. *Jest zdobywcą najniższego wyniku Jesiennego Obozu w Pandemonium. *Adi nigdy nie zabija. *Kilkakrotnie spał w łóżku z Kirą. *W alternatywnych uniwersach znak gildii do których Adi należy, ma na brzuchu. *Numer pokoju Adiego w akademiku to 306. Ten sam pokój należał niegdyś do jego ojca. *Jest ambiwertykiem. *Wykazuje zachowania typowe dla socjopatów. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Studenci Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni "Sakura" Kategoria:Studenci 109 Rocznika Sakury Kategoria:Rezydenci Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia Kategoria:Dragoni Kategoria:Członkowie gildii Dragon Tale